OutlawQueen One Shots
by ReginasHappyEnding
Summary: I have a few ideas for very brief stories about OutlawQueen that I will be posting here for your pleasure and enjoyment. Look forward to fluff, angst, and the always entertaining smut that lives in my brain. Any suggestions? I'm open to ideas so please shoot me a message or feel free to comment and I'll do my best to accommodate.
1. The Reunion

_What do you see in me?_

 _Hopefully the same thing you see in me: a second chance._

The cool, midday breeze of the city air in Autumn was like a slap across the face as she stepped out of the passenger side of the infamous yellow bug. She took in her surroundings with curious eyes, for she'd never been to New York City before. She'd heard Henry rave about the pizza he'd enjoyed so much with Neal when he'd accompanied Emma and Rumplestiltskin on their "mission" just last year. He mentioned the tall buildings and the thrill of the busy, city atmosphere from the "missing year" where he'd lived with his other mother under false memories.

To a child growing up in a small town such as Storybrooke, she could understand his excitement over the unfamiliar surroundings. Under different circumstances, she may have ventured into popular museums or tasted the various foods of the city herself for an adventure of her own. However, this was not meant to be a pleasant trip. The reality of the situation sank in again when the familiar blonde stood in her peripherals, the reflection of the sun against her red leather jacket catching Regina's attention.

"You alright?" Emma asked stepping beside the brunette to the edge of the concrete sidewalk.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Regina stated dryly, not wanting to discuss the details of her mental state when there were more important things to be done, like bring her family home safely.

 **My family** , she repeated the phrase over and over, allowing the words to sink in. It was true, she considered Robin and Roland her family; arguably on the same level as Henry when it came down to it. It hadn't been long since they'd met and she knew they'd gotten off on the wrong foot, but even in the Enchanted Forest there was something about that thief and his boy, their matching dimples charming their way into her heart even then (she always denied it, of course).

 _Just don't get in my way._

 _Oh, I wouldn't dream of it._

She tilted her head, signaling for Emma to take the lead. The blonde and this Lily person walked ahead of her, not speaking, but often exchanging awkward glances while Regina followed closely behind. Although her cheeks felt cold, and she was sure they were starting to become pink from the crisp air, heat was rising within her, a light sweat forming on her sternum. She wasn't sure if it was caused by the hot steam polluting the air as large buses passed in the street carrying commuters and tourists to their desired destinations or the anticipation of facing Robin again.

Of course, Regina was excited to see him. The thought of his icy blue eyes like daggers as they pierced into her chocolate brown irises made her heart flutter. But the feeling was diminished as she thought about those same captivating eyes glossed with tears of heartbreak and betrayal as she revealed the truth to him; Marian was dead and the woman he'd been with, allowing his son to bond with, was really the Wicked Witch.

 _Milady, I'm sorry. I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch, but I promise you, I will get it back._

She was distracted from her thoughts as a yellow taxi cab zipped by, rather close to the sidewalk, honking at jaywalkers rushing through the streets. It startled her, to say the least, but she regained her composure and continued on her way, slipping back into the depths of her mind.

 _I have tried to live by that code every day of my life._

 _Then why are you here?_

 _Because today is not one of those days._

Regina imagined what his reaction might be when he saw her. She hoped it would be joy and relief, an overwhelming exchange of love for one another. The thought of it caused the corner of her lips to curl up slightly.

 _There it is. There's that elusive yet satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes._

But it dissipated when her fears bubbled up to the surface. There was the possibility that he'd fallen back in love with 'Marian' or that he was in the process of doing just that. There was the chance that, although he may not love her, he'd found a way to be content with their situation; that he'd found peace with his real family. Regina's hand closed into an angry fist, her eyes filling with tears although there was clearly fire in them.

 **Zelena** , she thought. No, there was no way Robin wouldn't be happy to see her. He loved her and even though he believed he was with Marian now, she'd tell him the truth. She'd expose Zelena for the monster she really is, give her what she deserves, and take her boys home where they belong. Her determination grew, each step she took more forceful than the next, driven by her thoughts.

She wasn't sure how long they'd been walking at that point, but judging by the slight feeling of numbing toes inside her black, high-heeled boots it had been longer than ten minutes. Anyone else would have worn more sensible footwear, but Regina was not just anyone. The only pair of flats she owned was a pair of slip ons she kept hidden in the back of her closet. She'd bought them just before adopting Henry so she could prepare his room in comfort, having to paint and piece together furniture by hand considering she didn't have her magic then. Once her work was complete, they were hidden out of sight and never worn again. Truth be told, they reminded her of something Mary Margaret would wear and that alone was reason enough to hide them from the world. She was the Mayor after all and she had a reputation to uphold.

She stopped abruptly, just inches shy of colliding with Emma. She watched the blonde as her gaze focused on the front door of a run-down apartment building. It took her a moment to process the woman's expression as nostalgia and, more prominent in her features, pain. This was Neal's home, a piece of the love she lost to the same woman that was threatening to do the same to Regina. She empathized with her and allowed her this moment of recollection and used this brief time to steady her breath in preparation for what was about to happen.

Emma stepped forward and held the door open for Regina and Lily before following and quickly taking the lead again. They climbed the stairs the same as they had walked down the street, in silence; the lingering tension amongst the trio was sharp enough to cut through glass.

It wasn't an exceptionally tall building, at least not compared to the ones around it. Two flights and they found themselves on the floor that would lead Regina back to her soulmate. Her heart was racing in her chest, the same heart she'd trusted him to protect just a few short months ago. It felt lighter than it did years prior, the darkness no longer swallowing its tender glow, thanks to Robin and Henry.

 _And you're quite a good kisser._

 _Just wait until I actually have my heart back._

 _What is that like? I mean, can you..._

 _Feel? Yes, I can. Just not... Fully. It's difficult to explain._

 _Then don't. Use mine for the both of us_.

The three women approached the door to the apartment. Regina placed her hand against it and lingered there, knowing the minute she knocked she would either be embracing the love of her life or choking her wicked half-sister with her bare hands. She wondered what it looked like inside, if Roland was home playing with his father or watching cartoons.

 _Who knew a thief had honor?_

 _Who knew an evil queen had a soft spot for children?_

She jumped when a hand gripped her shoulder reassuringly. Emma. She turned her head, dark brown eyes connecting with green, and took a deep breath. The blonde nodded and provided a gentle, supportive smile.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Robin?"

She tried to focus on breathing when she realized she had been holding it in.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Robin, open up!"

 **Relax, Regina. He's in there. He has to be. Breathe. In, 2, 3. Out, 2, 3. In, 2, 3.**

The door swung open and her habitual reaction was to step back defensively. But there was nothing to defend as she laid eyes upon the man she loved, exhaling her breath in relief at the sight of him. He was alive. He was more than alive. He was standing just inches away from her.

"Regina?!" He said with disbelief clearly in his voice. He stepped forward without hesitation and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her entire body relaxed in his embrace, her arms resting above his shoulders hugging him back. "What are you doing here?"

Tears formed in her eyes, her breathing becoming painfully difficult. It caught in her throat and she had trouble breathing out her confession, "I've missed you." Her voice was soft and broken, the sound of it making her cringe for being so vulnerable and exposed.

 _I just never thought I'd have this._

She felt her eyebrows tense and knew that vein in her forehead was showing, but she didn't care. She had Robin in her arms, pressed tightly against her.

"And I you," he breathed out.

 _Regina, I choose you._

Immediate relief washed over her, even more so now that she knew she was still important to him. Her heart continued pounding in her chest when she breathed in his scent. It was new and unfamiliar, but the remanence of forest smell that she had grown so fond of lingered in his skin.

 _Where I come from, a simple 'thank you' would suffice._

 _Where you come from, people bathe in the river and use pine cones for money._

They pulled apart just enough to look into one another's eyes, his hands firm against her hips and hers the same on his biceps. She caught the fear in his eyes and she couldn't help, but frown. He knew she only would have come if they were in danger.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" His voice was vulnerable, he sounded very tired and worn down, but confused and alert at the same time. Her heart was beating in her throat, her breathing growing uneven again.

"I can explain everything, but first: where's Marian?" She rushed through her words figuring they didn't have much time.

"She's at the store. Why?"

"Good," **Breathe, Regina. Just keep breathing.** "Then there's time." She paused, breathing in and out heavily and audibly as she collected her thoughts.

It was now or never, she knew this. Robin had to know the truth, as painful as it would be for him and even her. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt him, but she had to in order to protect him and Roland. They were okay, alive and unharmed. For now. Who knows what Zelena might have done had they arrived at his door a minute too late.

"We have to act fast," she turned Robin by his shoulder, forcing him into the apartment. She heard footsteps behind them and knew Emma and Lily had followed her lead.

"What- what is this about?" He turned to face her, their eyes locked, voices nearly frantic.

"Marian. We have to leave before she gets back. She is not who she says she is."

"What?"

"She's my sister," she paused, cringing at the title this wicked thing did not deserve. "Zelena."

"The Wicked Witch?" His face expressed clear confusion, brows furrowed, dimples showing from the grimace forming on his lips. "But she's dead. We all saw that-"

"Somehow she tricked us and went back in time," she raised her voice, but it was not directed at him. He knew this. She was frustrated that she hadn't discovered it sooner. She breathed in to steady her voice to a calmer tone, "Robin, she went back and she killed Marian. She took her place to get back at me."

"No. This is madness," he stepped back in disbelief. Regina felt an ache in her heart. She knew it was difficult to believe, but she'd hoped coming from her it wouldn't seem as crazy as it sounded.

"Robin, what's going on?" Regina whipped her head around to the entrance of the apartment that Emma so carelessly decided to keep open for their private conversation. Marian stood there, a bag of groceries in hand. She pulled her hand into a fist at her side.

 **Don't do anything you'll regret, Regina. You can expose her without tearing her apart limb from limb. If you can't do it for you, do it for Roland in the next room and Henry waiting patiently back home.**

She relaxed her hand, keeping it open, but held firmly against her side.

"What is she doing here?" Marian stepped forward and Regina instinctively turned and stepped in front of Robin protectively.

"It's over, Zelena. I told him everything."

"What is she talking about?" Marian placed the groceries down and sheepishly took her place behind Robin for her own protection. "Who is Zelena?" Regina scoffed and thought, **Well played, sis.**

"Regina, you're scaring Marian," Robin stated, clearly wanting to avoid upsetting either woman.

"Good," the Evil Queen she suppressed within her slowly rising to the surface.

 _You know, I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen. But from this angle, the 'evil' moniker seems to be an overstatement. Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil._

"Where's the magic? You must have brought something to make this glamour work. Where is it, Zelena?" She was frantic now, her patience wearing thin. "Show me or I will RIP YOU APART UNTIL I FIND IT!"

"Regina, that's enough!" Robin was yelling at her, something she never thought he'd have to do. It took her by surprise, breaking her heart with each spoken word. "Look, I know that this is hard for all of us, but this is the new reality! I'm with her! I'm with Marian."

"Actually, not exactly," Marian smirked and took a step away from the couple as she revealed herself to in fact be Zelena. Robin jumped away from her, eyes wide in disbelief. "Hello dear husband."

"No," he managed to whisper, hoping desperately that his eyes were deceiving him.

"Go on, Robin. We need to get you and Roland out of here," she said, eyes threatening in Zelena's direction. He didn't move, his gaze fixated on the floor. "Robin. Get Roland and let's go."

"I think he still wants to stay," Zelena stated with a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Robin, what are you doing? Get your son and let's go."

"I can't," he refused to look at her. Regina stepped forward trying to reassure him that this was all going to be over soon.

"Yes, you can," she smiled and took his hand, her expression reflecting innocence for a brief moment. "Just come with me. Come on, let's go."

"I'm sorry," he slipped his hand away from her grip. "I can't leave her here."

"What?" Regina questioned, clearly troubled and shocked by his words. He couldn't possibly stay with this crazy person. He had to come with her. Nothing was making sense now, not even to her.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Zelena stepped forward, her face practically touching Regina's before she scowled at her and she backed off.

"Tell me what?" Her heart was racing in her chest. It was a feeling she dreaded most, but was all too familiar with. "Robin..."

"She's pregnant," he finally looked up into her eyes. His blue eyes filled with the torture of his racing thoughts, questioning himself in every way. Regina's were filled with heartbreak that you could recognize as clear as day.

Suddenly, she snapped. The heartbreak replaced with pure, unbridled anger toward her rotten sister. She released a frustrated growl from deep within her chest and lunged at the Amazonian redhead in front of her. She pushed her hands hard against her throat and gripped with all her might, moving forward until she could slam her back against the wall.

"Regina, stop!" Robin was beside her now, trying to get her to focus on him rather than the witch she was choking to death. "This isn't who you are anymore. Please."

 _Regina, I'm not afraid of you._

 _But you really, really should be._

The breathless pleading from her sister as she begged for mercy was almost too good to watch and Regina couldn't help herself. She allowed herself to laugh as she tightened her grip around her neck and watched her eyes close as she slid down the wall, lifeless.

"No, Robin. This is exactly who I am," she stated, the darkness in her voice frightening even him. Her eyes were wide with an angry madness he'd never seen in her before.

"You killed my child, Regina," a tear ran down his face and she finally looked at him.

 _Nothing is worth the loss of a child._

Regina blinked her eyes as she snapped back into reality. She was exactly where she stood upon hearing the news, Robin still looking at her with pained eyes, Zelena still alive and refusing to wipe that smug grin off her face. Her breathing grew heavy, catching in her throat. She needed to get out of there. This was worse than anything she ever imagined.

"I need to get out of here," Regina choked out and ran out the door. She was at the end of the hall in seconds, hurrying down the stairs desperate for fresh air. She heard rushed footsteps trying to catch up with her, taking the stairs two at a time. The mixture of the sound of heavy footsteps and the unnatural rhythm of her heart were an unpleasant symphony in her ears: Thud. Bump, Bump. Thud. Bump, Bump. Thud. Bump, Bump.

She ran faster and burst out the doors of the apartment building, taking in a deep audible breath of the cool air. The pressure that built up in her lungs finally allowed for the tears to run freely down her face. Within seconds, Robin was standing next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, but she took a step away from him.

"Regina, I am so sorry," he whispered through his own tears.

"I want to kill her, Robin," she said through gritted teeth. Her temper was still flared as her eyes stared at the ground, not focused on anything in particular, and she hugged her arms tight against her middle. She looked up at him before she spoke again, "I want her to suffer the way I have. And I want it to be because of me."

"Regina," he said gently, taking a hesitant step toward her. She didn't move away so he took another and another until his body was no more than an inch from hers. He placed his hands on either side of her face, cupping her cheeks and lifting ever-so-softly so he could peer into her eyes before saying, "Haven't you both suffered enough?"

Regina finally let it all go; every emotion she'd been hiding behind her anger released upon hearing his words. Her body collapsed into his and he held her close to him, his lips resting on her hairline as he tried to soothe her sobs.

"Please forgive me, my love," he whispered, his heart aching knowing she was in pain because of him. She couldn't respond, couldn't even find the words to express what she so desperately knew he needed to hear.

It wasn't just his actions that broke her. It was Zelena and her smug attitude. It was the reality that she once had everything her sister wanted (power, fame, wealth) and now she had everything Regina always desired (Robin, a family, a child). Of course, she had Henry and he was her son, biological disconnection be damned. He was her baby. But now Regina had Robin. The possibility for more children was something she didn't have, however, and it didn't bother her until today; until this moment where her wicked sister took this beautiful, honorable man and crushed him with her trickery.

Regina shook her head, wanting the thoughts to disappear. All she wanted was to go home with Robin and Roland, where Henry was waiting for them, and be a family. She cleared her throat and leaned back to look at him, wiping the tears from her cheeks that were now pink again from the chill in the air. They just looked at one another, their expressions blank as they tried to read each other.

"Please stay," he finally whispered, pushing a piece of her ravenous hair behind her ear. She sighed and looked back toward the building with dread, but he spoke again, "We don't have to go back there. At least not now. We can go somewhere, just the two of us, and talk about this. Get it all out in the open and see if we can move passed this. See if you and I can make this work. Just please don't leave. Give us a chance, Regina. I know I don't deserve it, but I will spend the rest of my days making sure you are the happiest woman alive because that's what you deserve."

There was a moment of silence as they continued to stare at one another. His thumbs rubbing up and down on her waist, a habit from their time together. She felt it and it was comfortable; reminding her of a time when things were less complicated between them.

 _Tinkerbell told me it was possible I could love again. She led me to this tavern to a man she said I was destined to be with. I never saw his face, but I did see his tattoo._

 _It was me?_

 _Yes... I was just too scared to approach you._

This wasn't his fault. She knew that. Of course she knew that. Nothing changed; she still loved this man. But in reality, everything would be different. And that was a challenge she was willing to face with him. Starting right now.

"Okay," she whispered. Robin's face brightened, his smile causing his dimples to deepen. God, she missed that smile. It was contagious, her lips curling up at the corners before she had a chance to stop them.

"Are you hungry? We could grab a bite."

"Where can we get whiskey?" Regina asked, stepping away from him.

 _What about this? Is this magical?_

 _Not exactly. But it is a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength, or even act as a love potion of sorts. It's called whiskey and no, it's not magical... Especially the next day._

Her tone was flat, but not stern or angry, as her smile faded. This was difficult for her. Regardless of how many times he could make her smile, it didn't change the situation and Robin realized this, removing his hands from her waist to give her breathing room.

"There's a pub just around the corner," he said. She nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. They walked side by side in silence, neither one touching the other, but desperately wanting to. Regina was no longer nervous, however, but she appreciated Robin's respect to give her some space. They both knew once they were able to share their feelings that they'd make it through this. She didn't know how, but she knew she'd be back in his arms in no time and that brought her immediate comfort. They were in love and had a lot of hard work ahead of them if they wanted this relationship to work, but they would do it; they would find a way to be a family again.

Robin held her heart and one thing was for certain: Regina never wanted him to give it back.

 _You're really going to entrust something so valuable to a common thief like me?_

 _You can't steal something that's been given to you._

 **The End.**


	2. All That Jazz

**Atlantic City, New Jersey - Summer 1928**

It was the beginning of the Modern Jazz Age; an era of evolution. The Roaring Twenties, they called it. It was a time of progression in American culture: cities boomed with economic growth, radios were being purchased by the tenfold, and fashion took an extreme turn.

It was a time often thought to be responsible for the "Birth of the New Woman." The decade brought social and political change with the guaranteed right for women to vote, according to the 19th Amendment. Most women worked white collar jobs for the first time in history while others lived a more culturally diverse lifestyle. The "flapper" was introduced as a symbol of unprecedented freedom and urban women embraced the image with open arms, cutting their hair and shortening their skirts. Self-expression was evident in the form of smoking, drinking, and the exploration of sexual awakenings. Some called it "freedom from suppression" after the Victorian Era while others saw it as "raunchy" and "unladylike."

Although the decade roared to life, it was stripped of a very important part of culture: alcohol. January 16, 1920 marked the beginning of Prohibition; the Volstead Act ending the distribution of intoxicating beverages. Taverns and saloons were closed nationwide within days, putting an incredible amount of hardworking citizens out of jobs. Regina Mills was one of these people.

Regina was a singer, or a "canary" as female singers were often referred. And a damn good one. She made her living performing in pubs along the boardwalk of Atlantic City, bringing in crowds with her immense talent. But this came to an end with Prohibition. Or so she thought. With the help of a few powerful gangsters, underground speakeasies popped up in the city and all of them wanted her to be their entertainment. Each night she sang her heart out, earning herself some generous tips if she sang to the right men in the crowd. Regina was a flapper through and through, but only on the stage; it was what the men wanted, what they paid for, so she gave it to them.

One particular evening during the summer of 1928, she began her shift like she would any other night until she spotted an unfamiliar patron entering the bar. He wasn't very tall, but was spiffy like the men usually were at the time. His forest green pinstriped suit caught her attention immediately, standing out amongst the sea of navy blues and blacks. He wore a matching fedora that hid most of his face from her view, but it didn't matter to her. Something about his presence captivated her and she deemed him her "bait" for the evening.

Her dark, ravenous hair was cut and pinned into a fashionable bob sporting a black headpiece with a red feather. Her black beaded dress, much shorter than her others, showing off just enough of her fishnets. But it was her voice that drew him in; raspy and deep with an undeniably sensual tone he'd never heard before. His blue eyes gazed at her from under the brim of his hat, wanting to catch a glimpse of the mysterious beauty responsible for the melodious sound.

She was breathtaking, to say the very least. He'd never been witness to such a captivating vision. Not even in his dreams. The way her hips swayed with the music, the frills of her dress swishing against her thighs; her red, lipsticked mouth nearly kissing the cold metal of the microphone as she sang. He was in awe of her.

Regina noticed the way his gaze pierced through her like an arrow through its target. Men often gawked at her; it was no secret that she was a looker. This man, however, was not gawking. He was not undressing her with his eyes like many others in the room so obviously were. He was simply admiring. Praising. Treasuring. Like one would value a work of fine art.

She completed her set, allowing the band to take the spotlight. A drink was waiting for her at the edge of the stage; not placed there by him, but she knew he was responsible for the gesture. She sauntered through the crowded bar, sipping the intoxicating beverage as she approached the empty stool beside him. Neither spoke nor did they openly acknowledge one another.

The bartender placed a cigarette in front of her, an arrangement she'd made with him for her breaks between sets. She never required him to provide her with a match. It didn't take long for an eager patron to jump at the opportunity to offer her a light. But she wasn't interested in just any man. That night, as she held the cigarette delicately between her fingers, she wanted the mystery man to do the honors.

"Got a light?" She asked in a sultry tone, raising her brow as her eyes narrowed seductively in his direction.

He reached into the breast pocket of the interior of his blazer and pulled out a lighter, a device that was still rather new and impressive during that time. With a flick of his thumb, the flame ignited before her. She pressed the cigarette between her luscious lips and leaned forward, breathing in as the tip began to glow. He pulled out a deck of Luckies and lit one for himself before returning the lighter to its resting place.

"Ya know," Regina began as she exhaled, "I've been singing in this joint for a while and I can't say that I've seen you here before."

"And you're able to remember every sap that wanders through the door?" He asked. She smirked at his response; he was clever, witty.

She reveled in the sight of his handsome face, able to analyze his features more closely once they were side by side. She shrugged and took a drag, "I don't think yours is a face I would easily forget."

His eyes were a deep blue, the corners crinkling when he smiled. He was clean shaven, his dimples prominent in his features amongst the smooth skin of his face. His brown hair, that she was able to see once he'd removed his hat, was slicked back and loosely parted to the side.

They inhaled, taking a much needed nicotine break mid-conversation. Something was happening between them. Each time their eyes met, they felt a tightening in their chests. He spoke on his exhale, "Your voice is sensational. Never heard a canary quite like you before."

"If I had a nickel for every time some dumb mug dropped me that line, you could call me Mrs. Rockefeller," she teased.

"I assure you, I'm not some dumb mug. But I'd like to know you by your real name, Mrs. Rockefeller," he quipped and she laughed, enjoying his willingness to play along. This was different for her; she didn't want money or sex from him. She simply wanted to be in his pleasant company.

"Regina," she said, careful not to give her full name while in the club.

"Regina," he repeated, listening to the way her name rolled off his tongue. If it weren't so dark, she was sure he would have caught her blushing. "Latin for 'Queen.' A name fit only for dames with a demanding presence, such as yourself."

"What about you? Ya got a name?" She sipped her drink and leaned her elbow against the bar.

"I do," he replied.

"Well go on. Spill it," Regina pushed with a chuckle.

He smirked, "Robin."

"Robin," she mimicked his reaction from before. Suddenly, she said with a shrug, "Ain't got a clue what it means, but I think it's swell."

The band began to play the Charleston, a popular dance that Regina thought was top rate. She loved to dance. To anything and everything. She felt free, she let loose on the floor. She grabbed him by the hand to drag him out, but he remained seated.

"What's the matter, Mac? Can't ya dance?" She teased, hoping that would get him up. And much to her delight, it did.

Her grip on his hand was tight as they drifted into the crowd. They started moving immediately; kicking their legs, shaking their hands, and bobbing their heads to the tune. Regina laughed when Robin surprisingly took her hands and began swinging with her, pulling her close and taking her by the waist. She smiled and prepped for what she knew he was about to do, her hands resting on his shoulders as he lifted her into the air and swung her legs around, first over his left hip and then his right. He guided her through his legs, holding her there as she kicked her feet out to the beat, and then lifting her back into his arms. The song ended, Robin's arms wrapped around her thighs and Regina's shaking in the air as she giggled happily.

The crowd roared with applause and they shared an embarrassed chuckle as he gently placed her feet on the ground. Her dark brown eyes met with his when she said, "Ya got some swanky moves, pal."

"It's easy when I have you for a partner," he replied with a smirk, his hands still on her waist.

The band changed to a song with a slower tempo, their eyes still locked in the middle of the dance floor. They didn't speak for a while, just swayed with the music. His hand was firm around hers as they danced circles around the other couples, growing comfortable in their embrace.

"What brings you to Atlantic City?" She asked, wanting to know more about the man holding her in his arms.

"Work," he said, his voice flat. Whatever it was, he certainly didn't like doing it. "I'm a fly boy."

"Well, that's not bad at all," she remarked, but he shook his head in disagreement.

"For the Army."

Regina froze, their gentle swaying coming to a halt. He was a military man. The war was over, but she'd heard about something called Nazism popping up in Germany. America wasn't intervening so it didn't seem like such a big deal, but if he was already being trained, it could only get worse. But there wasn't even a draft and they were much too young for him to have fought in the last war.

"I was studying Aerospace Engineering at Princeton. The government is drafting pilots and I got the short end of the stick, I suppose," he added, as if reading her mind. "I wanted to visit the city before I start training."

She wasn't sure what came over her then, but she wrapped her arms so tight around him. It took Robin by surprise, but he returned the gesture with soothing gentleness and warmth. She tilted her head up to look into his eyes as she crashed their lips together in a tender kiss.

Sparks flew. Passion grew. Love blossomed, whether they were aware of it yet or not. They parted and she took a deep breath before she asked, "Wanna blow this joint? Grab a cup of Joe?"

He smiled and nodded, "Lead the way."

Regina went to the back of the bar and grabbed her purse before waving Robin over to follow her out the back door. They walked together along the pier, listening to the calming sounds of the waves in the ocean. He took a chance and reached for her hand, holding it in his as they strolled by a hotel.

She looked at him upon feeling his touch, noticing just how young he really was in the brightness of the moonlight. He was clean shaven because he probably couldn't even grow a beard, not to its fullest potential anyway. He couldn't have been more than 21, Regina just shy of it herself. It saddened her to realize that this flaming youth couldn't be as free as she; how could one be so liberated when, apparently, there was another war to prepare for? It broke her heart to imagine him flying over war zones, never knowing if he'd make it out alive.

She was distracted from her reverie when Robin politely held the door to an all night diner open for her. They took their seats across from one another at a booth. The waitress asked to take their order, but Regina turned her attention to the man in front of her, "You like chocolate?"

"I thought it was a crime not to," he joked and she smiled, looking back toward the server.

"A large chocolate milkshake, extra whipped cream with two cherries and two straws," she recited. "Oh, and a basket of fries, please."

"So much for Java," he chuckled.

"You can get coffee anywhere. Milkshakes are better anyhow so what're you complaining for?" She leaned forward and pushed his shoulder playfully.

Their time together was blissful, like magic. They made each other laugh, they discussed real things like what's happening in Germany with this Hitler person, and they shared stories about their families and their aspirations.

"I want the white picket fence, ya know?" Robin said, chewing on a french fry as he spoke. "The American Dream: the nice house, good job, beautiful wife. And kids."

"How many?"

"I thought maybe two or three. Two would be nice: a boy and a girl," he smiled, thinking about what they'd look like or how they'd play together.

"And a dog," Regina added with a smile, sipping the milkshake they shared. "A Golden Retriever named Sadie."

"Sadie. I like that," Robin nodded, but his voice cracked. He cleared it, hoping she didn't notice.

But she did and she tried to lighten the mood by saying, "I didn't think Sadie was that bad, but you could be honest if you didn't like it."

"I'm terrified, Regina," he confessed, his voice soft. She frowned as she took his hands in her own.

"You're gonna come back to me, Mac. You hear me? You're gonna get that life with your kids. And Sadie, too," she tried to reassure him.

"But what if I don't?"

"You will. You'll train and you'll fight and you'll come home to me, Robin," she stated confidently.

His eyes lit up at her words, "You'll wait for me?"

"You betcha. I'll even become a house Frau if it means you'll make it back to me alive," she teased and he laughed, kissing her knuckles. "You better write me everyday that you're gone."

"You have my word," he promised.

They were silent for a moment, allowing the realization of their future together to really sink in. It was silly. They only just met. But it felt worse to imagine a life without the other.

"Boys," she said matter-of-factly. Robin raised his brow in confusion and she smiled, "Not a boy and a girl. Two boys."

"So what happened to him, Grandma? To the man in your story," a little boy looked up at her from where he sat on the floor beside his younger sister and female cousin.

Suddenly, the moment faded. The couple and the diner disappeared and were replaced by an old woman seated in a rocking chair on the porch of her home. She looked down at the faces of her grandchildren with great fondness.

"Yeah. Did he get everything he wanted?"

"Did they fall in love?"

The children were desperate for answers and the woman smiled affectionately as she replied, "They were lousy in love. He came back from his training and the first thing he did was marry the canary he met in the bar that summer."

"What about their kids? Did they have any?"

"And Sadie?!"

The woman laughed softly and lifted her hands for them to quiet down, "Two boys, just as she predicted. They had their picket fence and their perfect family, Sadie included."

"Where are they now?" The little boy sat up, eager to find out. But his grandmother frowned and he knew this story didn't have a happy ending.

"Long gone. But perhaps that's a tale for another time, my loves," she suggested.

"Alright kids, you ready?" One father spoke as the other followed closely behind.

"Daddy, can we get a dog?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Henry. Can we?" The youngest of the group chimed, believing if her cousins had a dog then it meant she would have a dog as well.

"We could share the dog! Some nights she could be with us and all the other days Sadie can stay with you, Uncle Roland!" The boy exclaimed, finding his idea to be positively brilliant.

"Sadie?" Roland questioned, but received no answer as the children ran down the path toward the cars parked in the street.

"You told them?" Henry asked, sitting beside his mother while his brother knelt to her other side.

She shook her head, "Not about everything. Just enough."

"You sure you're gonna be alright? We can stay a little while longer," Roland offered, but his mother immediately declined.

"Take your children home to your wives. Spend time together. I'll be just fine."

"Call us if you need anything, okay? We'll come right back," Henry stood and kissed his mother on the cheek, Roland doing the same.

She waved as their cars pulled away, blowing kisses to her grandchildren. She stood from her rocker and walked slowly into her house, a task not easily as manageable in her old age. She walked to the back of the ranch where her bedroom was located and sat on the edge of her mattress.

"We had it all, didn't we?"

She looked up suddenly, startled by the sound of Robin's voice. He stood in the corner of the room and she took a deep breath when she spotted him, "Don't do that, Mac. You scared me half to death."

"Was it worth it, Regina?"

She didn't answer right away. She simply stared at him with affectionate eyes until the corners of her mouth lifted into a faint smile, "You betcha."

Regina rested her head softly on the pillow, reaching out for her husband to lay beside her. He curled into bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hummed as her eyes closed, eyelashes resting softly against her skin.

"I'll see you soon, Canary," he pressed his lips softly against her cheek.

"I love you, Mac," she whispered.

Robin was nowhere in sight as she hugged the folded American flag in her arms. Regina's breathing slowed until her heart stilled to a lifeless lump in her chest; seemingly having died alone, but never feeling more alive than taking her last breaths in the arms of the man she loved.


	3. Empty Nest

"Roland, my boy. Your breakfast is getting cold," Robin called up the stairs.

"Alright, Pop. I'm coming," his son huffed as he carried a large cardboard box marked 'Roland Locksley' down the stairs.

He smiled as he watched him struggle until finally reaching the last step and piling it atop the others just near the front door. He admired how much his son had grown. He was no longer that shy toddler or curious child with innocent dimples. He no longer asked for bedtime stories or ran to his father for hugs after school. He was a high school graduate and within a matter of hours, he would be starting a new life in a new city as an undergraduate student.

Regina entered the kitchen from her study just on the other side of the mansion. She stopped in the doorframe when she caught Robin staring lovingly at his son and found herself doing the same toward her husband. He'd aged wonderfully. They both had. Neither of them looked much different aside from the occasional wrinkle and a few wisps of gray here and there. Regina colored hers to match the natural chestnut of her bob while Robin allowed it to remain. She found it quite sexy; he looked rugged and distinguished which apparently was a combination that Mrs. Locksley just couldn't resist.

Their eyes met as Roland made his way into the dining room where his plate was waiting. She approached the outlaw and placed her delicate hand on the scruff along his jaw. His palms rested gently on each of her hips as their foreheads touched and eyes shifted in a tender gaze. Neither spoke for a brief moment, but rather sighed as they coped with the events of their day.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked, his voice vulnerable.

Regina smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose we'll have to find hobbies."

Her husband chuckled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his wife's now aging lips. They were still as soft as the first time they met, but turned down slightly at the corners with various subtle dips and creases he now felt each time they kissed. She had frowned too often in her life, he observed. But all that had changed when they became a family.

The couple joined their youngest son for breakfast, talking casually about the expectations of college. Roland was thrilled his parents were able to afford a school in Boston. Regina was weary about letting him go so far, especially since Henry had only studied in a town just outside Storybrooke, but Robin assured his son that they would do everything they could to send him to the school best suited for him.

While Roland was growing up, he'd taken a liking to animals. He was fascinated with wild beasts as a boy and often found himself tending to injured birds or sick rabbits. His father taught him much about wildlife, having been a man of the woods in his thieving days, but the boy wanted to learn more. He'd worked as a desk clerk at the local veterinary hospital and discovered that working with animals was his calling. And unfortunately for his parents, the greatest veterinary program was in Boston.

The front door swung open suddenly and hurried footsteps were heard against the marble floors, "Where's my little brother? I didn't miss him, did I?"

Henry turned the corner and Roland jumped out of his chair. They met in a handshake before pulling each other into a warm embrace. It lingered much longer than any from their past, knowing that this would actually be goodbye for a while. The family hadn't been apart for more than a weekend since Robin and Roland returned from New York after the stunt Zelena pulled.

She had given birth to a daughter she named Margot, but when the Locksleys arrived they were nowhere to be found. They'd searched desperately for the child for years, but had no luck finding her or Zelena; Regina had only hoped the two were safe, for Margot's sake. It tore Robin apart to have a daughter, but never meet her or raise her. But he'd moved on the best he could to be a better father for his sons and an even better partner to his beloved Regina.

They'd been married only a few years later and even considered children of their own. They sought out cures for the infertility curse, but the boys were growing up so fast and they felt older by the minute; suddenly having a child didn't seem like the greatest idea. So the curse remained and the family was content with just their foursome.

"Don't forget about us," Grace entered the dining room with a very sleepy infant in her arms, still recovering from his morning nap. Roland and Henry parted as he leaned over and kissed the woman and child on their cheeks. The eldest son maneuvered his way to the opposite side of the table to greet his parents.

Grace and Henry had been married for two years; she worked as a teacher at Storybrooke Elementary, the school now run by Mary Margaret Blanchard, and Henry was a freelance journalist for the Daily Mirror when he wasn't working on his novel, Once Upon a Time. Ever since he was chosen to be the new Author, but destroyed the quill, he knew where his career was meant to go. He wrote numerous children's books about twists on Fairytales. Once Upon a Time would be his first full length Young Adult novel, but he worked for the Daily Mirror to provide for his family in the meantime.

Henry Daniel Mills Jr. was born just a few weeks prior to Roland's move to Boston. He was thrilled it didn't happen while he was away or he would have been bummed out. He wouldn't miss the birth of his nephew for the world and Henry was happy to see his brother alongside their parents when he burst through the waiting room doors and announced they'd had a son. When his mother asked what his name was, he explained that the names Henry and Daniel needed to continue living, for they were the bravest and kindest men.

The Mills-Locksley Family enjoyed their breakfast before Regina and Grace cleared their plates while the strapping men assisted in packing Roland's belongings into his car. Regina took Henry Jr in her arms when the dishes were all soaking in the sink and made her way outside with her daughter-in-law. Robin spotted her with their grandson and immediately came over to coo and kiss the little boy. They were in heaven, playing and giggling with the baby; something they never had the pleasure of doing together with their own children so they did often with Baby Henry.

The infant began to cry and Regina placed gentle, soothing kisses to his cheeks as she said, "I think somebody's hungry."

Grace hugged Roland, knowing he'd have to leave while she would be tending to the baby, and took Henry inside to be fed. The family stood on the front lawn of the Mansion, the couple side by side and their sons much the same across from them.

"You're sure you have everything?" Regina asked and Roland nodded. She did as well, sighing before another thought popped into her head, "And you're sure you don't want us to come with you? We could help you move in, take you out to dinner."

"No, Mom. It's okay. I want to do this on my own," he replied; he'd always been independent growing up so why stop now?

"Emma knows quite a few people in Boston so if you ever have an emergency, just give her a call," Robin stated.

"After you let us know," Regina chimed in and Henry shook his head with a chuckle.

"Get out of here before they decide to follow you all the way there," he hugged his brother and started inching him toward the car. The couple stepped forward and Robin held the door open for his son. Regina pulled Roland into her and held him tight, she felt him smile as he rested his head atop her own. Her children were so tall that she no longer felt like their protector each time she comforted them; now it seemed they did more of the comforting for her.

"Call us anytime, Roland. We won't bother you, but we'll be here if you need anything, alright?" She said, her eyes clenched tight in his embrace.

"I know," he whispered and held her tighter to him.

She leaned back in his arms to get a good look at his face when she smiled and said, "We are so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom," he smiled and let him go so Robin could have a minute with his son. She took a step back to watch them as her son stepped forward and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and allowed a few of her tears to escape her eyes.

"Study hard, my boy. And don't go wild, mate. I know it's your first time away from the Queen, but don't get arrested on your first night, alright?" Robin quipped, earning him a hearty laugh from his son. He pulled him hard to his chest in a firm hug, realizing how much he would miss his son. Roland was his best friend, his partner in crime.

"Pop. You're choking me," he joked through a struggled breath and his father pulled away with a roll of his eyes.

"Phone us when you get there," he said as his son sat in the driver's seat and clicked his seatbelt in next to his right hip. He shut the door and spoke to his son through the open window. "And that's not a request. It's an order."

"Yes sir," Roland replied, rolling his own eyes this time as his father stepped back and joined Regina and Henry next to the driveway. He put his arm around his wife when Henry stepped up to help guide his brother out of the driveway. They followed his car down the path, stopping at the curb next to their mailbox.

"We love you," Regina called out to him and blew him a kiss. He caught it and pulled his visor down, placing her kiss in a safe spot.

"So I always have it with me," he yelled out to her with a smile, those dimples causing her heart to melt the way they did when he was a sweet, innocent child. "I love you guys! I'll call you when I get there."

He honked his horn and took off. The family stood by, waving at his car as it drove down Mifflin Street until it turned on Main, completely out of sight. Grace returned with Henry Jr in her arms who was still fussing and approached her husband, "We need to get going, babe. I don't think he's feeling well."

Henry nodded, hugging his stepfather first and then kissing his mother's cheek before wrapping her in his warm embrace. They parted and he looked at his parents with a smirk, "Are you guys gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine, lad. Get your son home," Robin insisted and the young man nodded before escorting his family to their car.

The couple walked hand in hand to their front door and turned to wave the rest of their family off. They stood on their porch, fully alone for the first time in all the years they'd been together. Their nest was officially empty and neither one had any idea what to do about it.

"I miss them already," Regina sighed and Robin turned to pull her into his arms. They looked into one another's tired eyes. Her brown ones had begun to fade from the deep chocolate color they always had to a lighter hazelnut shade while his seemed to transform from the deep ocean blue to crystalline.

"As do I, my love," he replied, placing his palm gently against the delicate, loosening skin of her aging yet undoubtedly beautiful face.

"What do we do now?" She asked, unsure what parents were supposed to do once their children left the house.

"We could start planning a vacation. Where do you want to go?" He asked and chuckled when her eyes lit up.

"There's a lot we haven't seen in this realm, isn't there?" She thought aloud and they swayed in each other's arms as they named each place they wanted to visit.

"Paris," Regina hummed.

"London," Robin said before adding, "And Rome."

She smiled and said, "Madrid. Definitely Madrid."

"It seems we're traveling to Europe," he teased and the couple laughed as they imagined the exciting adventures they could experience together now that their responsibilities as parents were dwindling to nonexistence.

"But what will we do today?" She asked suddenly and they stood in silence as Robin contemplated his answer.

The thought struck him suddenly and without hesitation he leaned down and crashed his lips passionately into hers. Their mouths opened, tongues greeting one another in a familiar yet infrequent dance. Since they married and their children began to grow, they found they were usually too tired to show any proper affection toward one another. They did, of course, but not nearly as often as when they were younger.

Robin lifted her into his arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. He kicked the front door closed behind him. Their lips parted as he concentrated on carrying her into the living room to the couch. She leaned down and placed wet, heated kisses at the base of his jaw as she whispered, "In the middle of the day, Mr. Locksley?"

"By the time we're finished, we'll make it to the Early Bird Special," he replied with a laugh, sitting on the couch with his wife straddled above him pressing her face into his shoulder as she laughed at his wit.

"We're only in our fifties, dear. Don't age us more than our children already do," she teased.

"You're right. I think we still have time before they start giving us the senior discount without asking us first," Robin added and the two laughed once again. When it dissipated to sighs and they returned to their passion, he stared deeply into his wife's eyes and said, "We raised some really wonderful kids."

"We did, didn't we?" She smiled and placed a soft peck on the tip of his nose.

"And it was all because of you," he sighed, admiring her strength and maternal nature. He found her to be the most irresistible, dedicated, powerful woman he'd ever met and it showed in the way he looked at her.

"Yes, because you had nothing to do with raising our children. It was all me," she teased and they chuckled together.

They sat silently gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but neither of them budged. They were content to spend the rest of their lives in this moment of mutual happiness and bliss.

"I love you, Regina," he whispered, pushing a piece of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

She hummed with satisfaction, closing her eyes briefly to revel in his gentle touch as their lips met in a loving embrace. She smiled as they parted when she replied, in the same way he always said to her, "And I you."


	4. Blow

"Mom, do we really have to stay at Emma's tonight?" Henry whined as he picked up his duffel bag from the floor of his bedroom and dragged it down the stairs.

"Yes, you really do," Regina replied, her hand on her hip as she watched him pout.

"But I want to stay home and play with my toys," Roland pouted, stomping his foot on the floor and crossing his arms across his chest.

Regina mimicked his actions, getting a smirk from the small boy as she whined, "And I want to have date night with Daddy."

"Henry is big enough to watch me," the little boy chimed and his mother shook her head.

"Not tonight, my love," she smoothed his hair and helped carry his bag down the stairs.

"But Daddy's birthday is tomorrow! Gina, I can't miss it," Roland exclaimed, trying to find any excuse to stay home.

The doorbell rang and Henry sauntered over to answer it while his mother continued to fight with the fussing toddler. She knelt down in front of him, placing her hands gently on his shoulders and looking into his light brown eyes as she said, "You won't miss it, Roland. Emma will have you back in time to help me cook Daddy's breakfast."

"You promise?"

Regina smiled softly when the boy held out his hand, his pinky up and waiting for her to link hers in a sacred bond of trust with his own. She wrapped her delicate finger around his tiny pinky and spoke with the upmost confidence and reassurance, "I pinky promise."

"Hey Roland," Emma said with a smile as she entered the foyer to greet the small boy and his stepmother. Wait, was she his stepmother? They weren't married, but they'd been playing house long enough that they might as well be. The blonde shook the thought from her head, much too tired to figure out the details of their familial arrangement. "Ready to head out? I'm spoiling you with ice cream since I know Regina never gives it to you."

"Ice cream?! Really?" The boy shouted with enthusiasm.

Regina stood and met the blonde's eyes, lifting her eyebrow and smirking when she said, "Do what you want. Just don't call me when he's bouncing off the walls all night and you're trying to sleep."

"It's not like you'll be asleep," Emma quipped, whispering so the boys didn't hear her remark.

The brunette's cheeks were flushed, but only slightly. She couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face before she said, "I have my own walls to bounce off, Miss Swan."

Emma's face became a deep shade of red as she laughed at the mayor's sexual innuendo; Regina was never one to play around and it certainly took the blonde by surprise. She gathered the troops and headed for the door to the mansion as she asked, "What time should they be back tomorrow?"

"No sooner than ten, if that's alright with you," she requested and her friend nodded. "Thank you again, Emma."

"Don't mention it. Killian's birthday is coming up soon and I'm sure you'd love to have my parents over for dinner so we can have the loft to ourselves," she winked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Be good and not too much sugar, please," she addressed her children as they each hugged her tight.

"Can't make any promises," Henry said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm all out of pinkies for the day," Roland added and both boys roared with laughter. Regina couldn't stop herself as she chuckled along with their silly banter. They were a handful, but they never ceased to bring her joy.

They turned when they approached the yellow bug and waved at their mother who returned the gesture before closing the door behind them. She rushed upstairs to change out of her business attire before getting to work in the kitchen. Robin insisted that they just go out for dinner after their long workday, but she had other plans for them that evening.

She was in the middle of icing his chocolate birthday cake for the following day when she heard him fumbling with his keys outside the front door. Her eyes widened with excitement as the corner of her lips tilted upward into a smirk. She pushed the cake to the opposite side of the island countertop and hopped onto it, crossing her legs as her heels rested on the seat of one of the stools. The door swung open and Robin huffed out a breath of frustration and exhaustion, having yet to spot her in the kitchen.

"Regina, my love, I'm home," he called out, placing his keys on the table near the door before clicking it shut behind him.

"I'm in the kitchen," she replied, trying to make her voice sound normal and busied by her cooking rather than hinting at what she was really doing in there.

He followed the sound of her voice to the room he'd heard her calling from as he said, "I thought we decided to go out for-"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks upon the sight of his beautiful lover seated sensually atop the counter; legs crossed and body barely covered by a simple black and white apron and stiletto heels. Her hair, which had grown significantly since they met, rested in luscious waves on her shoulders. She was licking the last of the chocolate icing from the spoon in her hands as she stared seductively in his direction; undressing him with her eyes, no doubt.

"Oh sweetheart," Regina began, her voice sultry and clearly faking naïveté, "I didn't know you'd be home so early. Now I've ruined your birthday surprise."

She faked a pout by poking her bottom lip out and raising her eyebrows in a sad manner. He moved slowly toward her as he spoke, "It seems to me the surprise has only just begun."

"You weren't supposed to see your cake until tomorrow," she sighed as he ran his palm along the exposed flesh on her smooth leg. She uncrossed them as she leaned back on the counter, his face now mere inches from her own.

"I see something else that tastes just as sweet," he whispered and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She opened her mouth to accept his tongue in a vehement dance; the taste of his warm saliva setting fire to her core.

His hands moved up her thighs, gripping her hips as he forced her to lay back with the weight of his torso over hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged at his shirt, pulling it from its place tucked inside his dark gray jeans. She ran her fingertips along the length of his spine, her gentle touch against his bare back sending shivers through his body. He moaned into her mouth; the sound caused her thighs to tighten and her nails to dig into his skin.

Their lips parted as they gasped heavily for air; Robin placing pecks on her skin anywhere he could while she fought to remove his clothing. She pushed on his bare chest, forcing him to stand. She hopped off the counter and her heels clicked as they landed gracefully against the marble floors. She turned him around so his back was against the counter and then leaned in slowly toward him. He closed his eyes, expecting her lips to meet his, but was surprised when she was merely reaching around him for his cake. She pulled it closer and lit the single candle that was placed in the center. He looked first at the decadent dessert and then at his irresistible lover; if she was about to give him a choice, his mind was already set on Regina. He found she tasted better than chocolate anyway.

"You have to make a wish," she stated, swiping the side of the cake with her finger and holding a small bit of the chocolate there while she stared at him.

"There's nothing I could possibly wish for that I don't already have," he replied, his hands resting gently upon of backside.

"I'm sure you could come up with something," she chimed, wiping her finger along his jaw and removing the chocolate quickly with her tongue. He groaned and squeezed his hands, each cheek tightening at the sensation of his grasp.

"Okay," he whimpered, "I made my wish."

She pressed her lips to his ear lobe so he could feel each word as she spoke them, "Now blow."

Robin blew out the candle and Regina moved quickly to her knees, taking his length in her hand and wrapping her lips around it. He inhaled through his teeth and gripped the edge of the countertop, his fingertips changing color from the intensity. She felt him hardening in her mouth and moaned through her own wetness. She had to remind herself to pamper him first; it was his birthday, after all.

Her tongue swept over his tip with each thrust of her head downward, forcing his member deeper into her mouth. She sucked and bit down on his shaft, making various pleasured sounds to assist in his arousal. He weaved his fingers through her hair, careful not to pull it as he moved it aside to get a better look at her. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on his pleasure, saliva dripping off his shaft and into her lap with each of her ministrations.

"Regina," he breathed out, closing his eyes and tilting his head back when she moved faster. He was getting so close to his peak, but he wanted to hold on for her. She looked so sexy in that apron. He couldn't let go just yet. He needed to have her. "I want you."

She ceased her movements and released him from her mouth. She stood at his eye level and smirked, "Is that what you wished for?"

He chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face, "If I tell you then it won't come true."

"Well if you won't tell me," Regina began, placing pecks against his neck and jaw between her words, "Why don't you show me?"

"I do have one idea," he whispered, kicking a chair out and moving forward. She went to sit in it, but he shook his head, "You're going to have your way with me, Regina Mills."

"Is that so?" She asked, teasing him with that sultry voice he loved so much. He simply nodded and sat down, giving her complete access to do whatever she pleased with him. She hummed, thinking of all the things she could do to him. A thought struck her and she waved her hand in front of her, using her magic to bind him to the chair. His arms were held down by a force so strong, only she would be able to allow him to break free. "Is this what you had in mind?"

He nodded, his hands gripping the arm of the chair as she took the bowl of icing and can of whipped cream from the counter and swayed her hips as she approached him. She shook the can and sprayed small dots over his nipples, now hardened from the cool sensation on his sensitive flesh and his arousal for the anticipated pleasure he was about to feel. She scooped the chocolate with her finger and placed it against his lips, which he opened as she straddled him.

The savory taste of chocolate against his tongue as he licked the sweet substance from her finger mixed with the feeling of her mouth against his chest left him moaning with pleasure. This was nothing like he imagined; it was even better. He tried to touch her, but was restricted by her magic. He groaned with satisfied frustration, knowing how much he wanted something he was unable to have. She was marvelous, even more so when she dominated him in this way.

With her magic, the bowl of icing returned to the counter as she continued to hold onto the whipped cream. She untied the straps of her apron from around her neck, letting the top fall to reveal her breasts. She sprayed some of the sweet foam onto her nipples and leaned in to him, "A treat for the birthday boy."

He moaned as his lips lacked hesitation, licking and sucking her supple bosom. She hummed and dropped the can to the ground, overwhelmed with the sensation he was providing for her. She reached down and positioned his tip at her entrance, teasing herself with his member. Her arousal dripped from inside her, his length spreading it to moisten her for his entry.

"Regina," he breathed out, his lips still busy against her chest. She sat slowly, taking in every inch of him and both whimpering as her walls opened in acceptance of him. His palms were sweaty as they gripped each arm of the chair with incredible force, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. She moved at a steady pace, sighing and humming as she rode him.

He leaned his head back to watch her. Her eyes were closed, a tiny smirk evident at the corner of her mouth. She licked her lips as she inhaled deeply, biting down on her lower lip as she moaned through her exhale. When her eyes opened, they locked with his as he whispered, "You are breathtaking."

Regina leaned her torso against his, wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips crashed in a passionate kiss. She thrust harder into him, his tip grazing the underside of her pelvic bone. He groaned, wanting so desperately to touch her; to hold her in his strong embrace. She stopped moving, but only briefly as she repositioned her legs. Each foot wiggled its way through the arms of the chair, her heels gently touching the cold tile with a click. She pounded into him, their hearts racing and breath growing incredibly uneven. Robin cried out, his senses overwhelmed with the new angle of his member as it slid in and out of her.

Her clit rubbed against the skin of his lower abdomen, causing an unbelievable heat to rise in her core. She dug her nails into his shoulders, pulling on his flesh as she continued her ministrations. He was fantastic. He felt fantastic inside her. The way their bodies moved in perfect rhythm with one another; she was going to cum like this and she couldn't wait. She only hoped he could hold out for her to get to that point.

"I want to touch you," he begged, his wrists twisting within her magical grasp. As much as she loved having full control over him, she had to admit that the feeling of his hands against her hot, sweaty back would be just what she needed to get off. With the wave of her hand, he broke free from her shackles and immediately grabbed her backside, squeezing and guiding himself deeper into her. She leaned her head back as she cried out, whimpering as she felt her walls beginning to tighten around his shaft.

Robin felt it too, of course, and was mere seconds away from releasing his love for her. He bit down gently on her collarbone as her hot breath kissed the skin of his neck. Without warning, he exploded inside her, crying out her name and tightening every muscle in his body as he let go. He nearly jumped when he felt her obliques tighten when his hands drifted from her back to her sides, her walls opening one last time before her climax forced them shut around his member. She scratched and bit his flesh, begging him not to stop. Robin reached his hand down and circled his fingers over her bundle of nerves, causing her to cry out his name. He loved the way it sounded as it echoed against the white walls of the mansion.

Regina grabbed his wrist, halting his ministrations when it became too much. He moved his hand to rest atop her toned thigh as they recovered from their passionate lovemaking. She tilted her head so her gaze met his, both smiling blissfully at one another. She kissed his collarbone gently as she leaned up, his length still buried deep inside her.

"That was the best birthday present I've ever had the pleasure of receiving," he commented, earning him a quiet laugh from his beloved.

"And it's only just begun," she replied, seductively.

"There's more?" He asked, faking his surprise.

She nodded, "I wouldn't get the man I love only one present. I like to think I'm a little better than that."

"Oh my love," he began, nibbling on her ear lobe, "You're far better than I ever imagined."


	5. The Royal Ball

"May I have this dance, milady?" He asked, holding his hand out as he gazed into her dark brown eyes.

It was the first Royal Ball that Regina had ever attended where someone actually wanted to dance with her. She was a Queen and it was true she'd been present at countless formals held by the King, but never, not even once, had he been interested in accompanying her to the dance floor. For years she watched as Snow grew, each time spinning about and dancing on her father's toes. She might have been envious of the child if she loved the King even remotely while he was alive, but instead it reminded her that Daniel was gone and she would never be given the chance to dance with the man she loved.

Until now. Now, the rugged thief who stole her heart was asking her to dance, his blue eyes piercing through hers with the utmost respect and undying affection that he clearly felt for her. She took his hand with a smile and allowed him to escort her to the dance floor. She was nervous, that much was obvious. A quick dance lesson from Charming only moments ago was certainly not enough to suppress her anxiety that this was the first time she'd ever danced in the public eye. But there was something about the way Robin looked at her that made her feel comfortable.

She was surprised with his abilities as he led her in the dance, holding her close to him when he could and spinning her away when the music called for it. She focused on her feet at first, looking up sheepishly to allow Robin to see her vulnerability. When their bodies were close he whispered, "You're a natural."

Her cheeks turned a subtle shade of pink as she grinned like a teenager falling in love for the first time. She couldn't help it; at times, that was exactly the way he made her feel. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss to her lips, causing her to relax immediately in his embrace. When they felt prying eyes on them, they parted and peered at the curious onlookers. She bit down on her lip as Robin laughed; oh how she enjoyed the way the sound of it rang through her ears. Their eyes met and in that moment, they felt something familiar; the tenderness faded as their desire for one another ignited between their bodies.

Robin took a deep breath as he suggested, "Perhaps you'd care to continue this someplace quieter and more- private?"

She nodded, "I'd like nothing more."

Within an instant, Regina transported them in a cloud of purple smoke to Merlin's Tower. She couldn't risk taking them to their room where Roland was fast asleep and although the Round Table came to mind, it was too big a risk for them to be caught. The Tower was the one place she was certain no one would be visiting that evening and the perfect spot for them to be alone together. And truth be told, they really needed to be alone.

It had been far too long since the last time they'd been intimate, but not a day went by that Regina didn't reflect on their time together in her vault. Storybrooke was infamous for dramatic tension and with Emma becoming the Dark One since Robin's return, there were a lot more important things that needed to be dealt with that preoccupied their minds. Not to mention Zelena was a huge obstacle they constantly had to face. But not tonight. Tonight was about Robin and Regina rekindling their flame of passion.

The room was quiet save for the sound of their breathing as they stood nose to nose. He put his hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, their foreheads pressed gently against one another. They both smiled and closed their eyes, reveling in the quiet, blissful moment that was all too rare to come by.

"I've missed you, my love," he whispered, his breath kissing her cheeks.

She sighed, "I'd say that I can't remember the last time we were alone together, but the truth is- it was all I could think about after you left."

"Regina, I'm so-"

"Don't," she interrupted, "Don't apologize. Not tonight."

He nodded and lifted his hand to move a piece of hair that had fallen from her bun away from her face. He rested his palm at the nape of her neck and stared deeply into her eyes, "We're alone now and that's what matters."

"Exactly," she smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips firmly against his in an affectionate kiss.

Robin's hands moved swiftly to the top of her gown, pulling at the corset and secretly wishing they were in Storybrooke where the garments were much easier to remove. She chuckled against his mouth as she felt him struggling and with a flick of her wrist, the strings were unlaced. He pulled at them to make them looser before allowing the dress to fall to the floor, her bare breasts exposed to him as they pressed into the warm material of his vest. She untied his cape from around his neck before working her way to the rest of his clothes. Their breathing was hot and heavy as they fought to undress one another, Regina having better luck with his garments than he'd had with hers moments ago. His torso was completely exposed, their mouths still together in a passionate embrace as she worked the strings of his pants. When she had them untied, Robin swiftly lifted her into his arms and carried her to one of the tables, knocking over anything on it's face before settling her atop.

Their lips parted and she immediately found his neck, kissing and licking as she rediscovered his sensitive spots. He moaned and squeezed her outer thigh, pulling her to the edge of the table. He was anxious to feel her, to push himself deeply into her and show her his love. He pressed his fingers to her center, feeling how wet she was in anticipation for him. He rubbed over her bundle of nerves as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. The gasps and moans that escaped her lips were enough to throw him over the edge. He realized foreplay wasn't necessary tonight; they were too desperate for each other.

He stroked his member as he positioned himself at her entrance, teasing along the length of her with his tip. She leaned her head back, one hand gripping the edge of the table while the nails of her other hand dug into the skin of his hip. She pressed her lips together and hummed aloud, tilting her head to the side and opening her eyes to gaze up at him. He smiled when their eyes met and she bit down on her lower lip, smirking as she did so. He pushed slowly through her entrance, his mouth opening as he released an audible exhale to vocalize how pleased he was to be with her again. She kept her eyes focused on him, trying to enjoy his reactions as she adjusted to his size. He thrusted slowly, taking his time as he peered down to drink in every bit of her sensational body.

Her mind wandered without warning, immediately wondering if this is how it was when he was with Zelena. Of course he thought she was Marian, but it still bothered her. She'd shared a man with her wicked sister. Her eyebrows furrowed to an expression of disgust, which he caught immediately. He stopped moving and cleared his throat, wanting her to make eye contact with him again, "Am I really that out of practice?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "I think you had enough practice in New York."

"Regina-" his voice softened with sadness and obvious regret.

"No, I'm sorry," she sighed, "It's just difficult for me to be here- to do this with you knowing she-"

Suddenly the door swung open. Robin and Regina jumped; he pulled out of her and turned his body to shield her from the intruder. He didn't have time to see who it was, but he knew if it were necessary, Regina had her magic to protect them.

"Oh my-" King Arthur said, turning to face the door to give the couple their privacy, "My apologies. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here."

"Obviously, neither were we," she scoffed, earning her an embarrassed chuckle from her lover.

Arthur cleared his throat, "I'll leave you to it then."

That's when the idea struck her. It was difficult to be alone with Robin when all she could think about was Zelena. But what if she didn't have to be alone with him? She smirked, "Why don't you stay?"

Robin looked at her with a surprised expression, clearly not expecting her to offer such an opportunity without talking to him first. He blinked furiously, trying to find the words, "Regina, what are you doing?"

"Don't you see? I need a distraction from Zelena in order to be close to you. This could be exactly what we need to reconnect, Robin."

"I was connecting just fine, thank you," he spat.

She sighed, "But I wasn't."

He looked at her and saw the sadness under her dark, cold eyes. She truly believed that doing this, with Arthur joining them, was the only way she could move on. He considered it. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad; it was definitely an adventure and if he wanted to take it, he'd only ever want to experiment like this with Regina.

"I really shouldn't," the King said, trying not to look at the naked couple in front of him.

Robin sighed, "Please."

He finally allowed himself to look upon the sight, Regina sitting beautifully atop the table and Robin covering her most vulnerable parts. She stood and placed her hand on Robin's cheek, smiling at him before walking toward the patriarch. She lifted her hands to his face to focus his attention on her eyes, "I am devoted to Robin. There are certain parts of me that belong to him."

The King nodded, "Of course, milady."

Her fingers tugged softly at his dark brown beard, pulling his face closer to hers before placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. It was similar to the way Robin kissed her, his scruff scratching at her lips. But it was also different. He didn't seek to deepen it, allowing her to be in control and recognizing that she was not his. She opened her mouth, signaling that it was okay for him to explore the inside of hers with his tongue. She moaned when she felt Robin approach her from behind, wrapping his arms around her hips and placing gentle kisses on her shoulder blades. Her palms moved from Arthur's face down to his chest, feeling the fabric of his royal garments. With a flick of her wrist, he was stripped of his clothes.

He parted quickly from her lips and looked down in shock. She chuckled, "Being the Savior has its perks."

And with that, she turned her body to face Robin and kissed him passionately. He reciprocated immediately, smoothing his hands along her sides and squeezing her hips when she bit gently on his lip. Arthur moved in and sucked on her neck, hesitantly reaching around to grip her breasts. When he heard her moans of approval, he teased his fingers over her nipples and pressed his body flush against her backside.

Heat was rising in her core as she felt each of their hardened members poking into either side of her. It excited her; made her yearn for all the pleasure they could provide. She lifted her right leg and wrapped it around Robin's hip while he ran his hand down her side until he had a firm grasp under her thigh. Arthur continued to tease her breasts with one hand as he released her hair from its up-do with the other, running his fingers through it and enjoying the enticing smell of apple cinnamon that entered his nostrils. Robin released her lips from his, peering into her eyes and focusing only on her as he positioned himself at her entrance. She pressed her lips together in a sweet smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. She nodded, giving him permission to take her as they stood in the middle of the Tower with the King of Camelot.

He pushed slowly into her, both of them exhaling as she gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Arthur breathed heavily against her neck, moving his lips to the bend in her jaw and taking her earlobe between his teeth. She moaned and reached her other hand around to his bare hip, pulling him closer to her. His length slipped between her cheeks, rubbing against her rear opening without entering her. He understood that he was there merely for support and external pleasure, nothing more.

She separated her lips from Robin's when he began thrusting harder into her. She bit her lower lip and released a long, deep groan as his blue eyes pierced through her chocolate brown orbs. She turned her head and caught another pair of dark blue eyes staring at her, waiting for further instruction on what she needed. She took the dark bearded man into a passionate kiss, immediately seeking to play with his tongue. The contact was filled with desire causing Arthur to begin thrusting his hips along her backside. The sensation was enough to get him to his climax without having to penetrate her, which was perfectly satisfying for Regina; anything more belonged to Robin.

She grew excited when she realized this was working; her attention was focused on the two men pleasuring her rather than any past events that still lingered in the back of her mind. Robin nipped at her collarbone, remembering that placing licks in the dip of it always brought about a heightened sense of arousal for his lover. She pulled away from Arthur, crying out when she felt the way Robin worked her center and teased his mouth along her flesh. She was getting closer, every sensitive spot of her body being pleasured at once and with great passion. All except one.

She took the King's hand and moved it forward to her abdomen, allowing his fingers to brush against her tightened obliques before guiding him lower to her pelvis. He got the hint, kissing her upper back as he worked his fingers closer to her bundle of nerves. When he reached her spot, he moved slow circles over it and sped up his thrusts along her opening. She leaned her head back against her shoulder, her ravenous locks falling loosely against his exposed skin. Robin thrusted faster and harder, moaning when he felt her walls opening for him and lifting her leg higher for deeper access. She cried out, her legs beginning to shake when his tip grazed her pelvic bone from deep within.

He groaned as her walls clenched and unclenched, signaling her body's arrival at her climax. He pressed his forehead against hers, forcing her eyes to linger on his as they approached their peaks together. She let go first, her nails digging into the skin of Arthur's hip and the nape of Robin's neck. The sounds that escaped her were nothing he'd ever heard before, but caused an explosion of passion to erupt out of his length. His juices seeped into her as he pulled her leg tightly around him and stared tenderly into her beautiful eyes. Arthur was able to release as well, the friction from his ministrations along her backside enough for him to spill all over her smooth skin. He bit down on her shoulder as the three rode out their orgasms together, their bodies shaking and breath heavy from their physical exertion.

After a moment of recovery, Arthur stepped away and allowed the couple their moment alone as he sought out his clothes. Robin pulled out of her and helped her leg down from its place around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her cheek gently upon his chest, listening to the sound of his speeding heartbeat. He held her close as they stood together in the chilled air of Merlin's Tower, reveling in the pleasure she was able to have and the surprising connection they were able to make from their experiment with the King.

Arthur returned fully dressed, his hair a bit unkempt and a few laces missed on his vest. He held out a blanket he'd found in the corner of the room so Regina could cover herself and handed Robin his pants. He pulled them on swiftly as she wrapped her body into the warm material of the quilt. The three smiled at one another, none of them sure exactly what to say after their endeavor.

It was Regina who spoke first, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

He shook his head, "The pleasure is mine, milady. If there's one thing I know, it's the importance of mending the connection between lovers."

Robin held out his hand for the King to shake, which he did with great force. When their eyes met, he said, "If there is any way I can be of service to you-"

"That won't be necessary, Robin. I'm just happy I could be of assistance to you both," the patriarch nodded and released the Outlaw's hand from his mighty grip. He continued, "You two should be alone now."

"Thank you," Robin replied.

Arthur made for the exit of the Tower. When he reached the door, he turned to get one last view of the couple as he said, "I urge you to lock the door next time. You never know who could be roaming the halls in Camelot."

With that, he departed, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. The room was silent as Robin and Regina stared at the spot where King Arthur stood only moments ago. They exchanged glances, locking eyes and bursting into laughter the moment they'd fully registered what had just happened. He wrapped his arms around her as they continued to laugh with one another. He pressed his cheek against hers and said, "I wonder if we're part of the Great Arthurian Legend now."

She placed a gentle kiss upon his neck as her laughter began to settle, "Wouldn't that be something?"


	6. All's Fair in Love and War

**A/N: In light of Sunday's episode (5x08: Birth), I've been inspired to provide you all with this One Shot. I hope it expresses a lot of the feelings we all have in regards to Robin's situation with Zelena and Regina's reaction to it. This is a much needed conversation between OutlawQueen and I'm thrilled to have the opportunity to express what I believe we all want to hear from the couple. It will be heartbreaking and I apologize for that, but you can blame A &E for the angst**.

* * *

"What is that?" Regina asked as she entered the mansion that evening. She'd been hard at work in her vault all day trying to figure out a way to connect with Merlin and save Emma. She was grateful Robin was willing to stay home with their children so she could focus her attention on being the Mayor or the Savior or whatever the town needed her to be. She approached him where he sat in the kitchen, staring down at his phone, after removing her coat and hanging it beside the front door.

He looked up at her with a sad smile as he tried to hide his phone from her view, "It's nothing."

She raised her eyebrow, "I could easily use magic to take it from you, Robin, but I like to think you have enough respect for me not to keep secrets."

He took a deep breath, slightly frustrated at the way she reprimanded him like a child, but he supposed he deserved it after everything he'd put her through. He placed his cell phone face up on the counter, revealing a photograph he'd been staring at all day. She stepped forward and peered down at the image, her heart breaking at the sight.

"It's a sonogram of-"

"I know what it is," she spat, unable to hold in her emotions. She pursed her lips together, trying to be strong and supportive as she said, "I'm happy for you, Robin."

"No you're not," he replied. She snapped her head in his direction, her eyes cold and distant. He sighed and placed his hand over hers, "You don't have to pretend."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" She pulled her hand away, her eyes still burning into his, "Pretending?"

"Are you not?" He asked curiously.

She huffed in frustration and began pacing the kitchen, "I'm coping with an impossible situation."

"What, and I'm not?" He shot back, feeling his own temper flaring at her words. He knew this was a conversation they were bound to have, but he never wanted to fight with her. Not like this.

"Don't be silly. Of course you are," she sighed, rubbing her hands together to keep her magic in check, "But you have no idea what this is doing to me, Robin."

"Then tell me, Regina. Let me help you."

"How? How can you possibly help me when you can't even help yourself?" She snapped, her eyes filling with anger toward him for the first time since he nearly shot her arm off with an arrow during the missing year. This was it. Everything she'd been bottling up was bubbling to the surface and there was no stopping it from spewing out of her mouth like lava erupting from a volcano, "You live in **my** home, surviving on what **I** provide for this family. When you left the town, you used a map, a phone, and money **I** gave to you. When you arrived in New York, you found refuge in an apartment **I** gave you access to."

"I never asked you for those things! If you recall, you offered them," he defended.

"Because I love you! Of course I want you to be safe and I have done everything in my power to keep you out of harm's way. You can have everything I own, Robin, but what hurts the most is that I trusted you with my heart- you chose me- and instead of believing in that, you tossed me aside like I didn't matter!"

"I was trying to make the best of-"

"No, Robin! I understand that you went with who you believed to be Marian in order to protect her and Roland. I will never hold that against you. But you lost faith in my ability to find a way for you to come back to me; you lost faith in me. How could you do that? How could you allow yourself to be intimate with a woman you no longer loved?"

"That's not fair, Regina," he said, his sadness and guilt clear as his face distorted into a look of disgust. But it was not disgust he was feeling toward her; it was with himself.

"It's not fair that you chose me, you love me, but you had unprotected sex with a woman you don't love. Whether she really was Marian or not, you gave her everything you promised to me. You had nowhere to live, no job, no money. You had nothing to offer your family yet you made the irresponsible decision to give her the love that belonged to me. And now you're paying for it. Rather, **I'm** paying for it," she tried to exit the kitchen, but he stood and grabbed hold of her arm. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her, but it was a firm enough grip to get her attention. She turned and looked down at his hand as it held tightly to her over the silk material of her shirt. She caught sight of the lion tattoo as it stuck out from beneath the rolled up cuff of his forest green thermal. Her chest tightened, her heart breaking at the sight of it. What used to be a symbol of hope for them was now the most painful image for her to see.

She quickly turned her gaze toward the floor, the wall; anywhere, but that damned lion tattoo as he said, "You're right." His words caught her by surprise as she jerked her head in his direction, catching the tears glistening in his tired, broken eyes, "I'm a fool. I lost faith in you- in us. I gave up. And rather than believing in my honor, I threw it away and did the only thing I could think of to reconnect with a woman I no longer loved. I could say I was doing it for my family, but I'm not a liar or a coward. The truth is, I did it for me."

Regina stood still, her own eyes filling with the tears she'd been holding back for weeks as she asked him, "Why?"

"To forget about you," he confessed, his own heart shattering as the words left his lips, "For the same reason I came to your vault that night to forget about Marian. Only this time, it didn't work because all I could feel was heartbreak that the woman I was with wasn't you. The guilt will forever live in my heart because of my mistake and I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this. But my love for you and this family has never been stronger and I will live out the rest of my days proving I am worthy of it; worthy of you."

Their eyes remained fixated on one another as their tears fell, their hands shaking and bodies trembling while reality finally settled in. Regina took a deep breath and cleared her throat, not wanting her voice to sound too vulnerable as she said, "I'm happy you're having a child, Robin."

A small smile appeared on his face and he finally released her from his grip. Unable to reciprocate the gesture, she turned and walked solemnly into the living room. She poured herself a glass of apple cider while he followed slowly behind, stopping to lean on the doorframe as she took a seat on her couch. He kept his distance, wanting to respect her need for space, but also sensing that the conversation wasn't quite finished. He noticed her body no longer exhibited that natural sense of regality in that her posture was no longer poised and perfect. She curled her legs under her and held the glass close to her chest. She resembled someone in mourning in the way that her eyes focused on the coffee table and her breath shook with a sense of grief he'd never seen from her before.

"Why do you appear to be grieving?" He asked, wanting her to know that he could read her like an open book and there was no sense in hiding her feelings from him.

"Because I am," she stated simply, remaining in her position without so much as a glance in his direction.

He took a step forward as he asked, "What is it that you've lost, Regina?"

She took a sip from her glass, allowing the liquid to flow through her like a river. It warmed her insides and she could feel her face growing flush from the heat of the alcohol seeping into her veins. She took a deep breath and began to explain herself, "I'm happy with my family. I have Henry, whom I will always cherish as if I'd given birth to him myself. And then you and Roland came into my life and I just- I'd never felt so fulfilled. I never felt that I needed more, but now that I see you- this child you're having with Zelena- she has a part of you that I'll never have."

Robin shook his head and finally sat beside her on the couch, sitting to face her while his one hand rested firmly on the backrest and other was placed gently on her thigh, "Zelena may be bearing this child, but we'll raise it together. And when the time comes, we can discuss expanding our family with a baby of our own."

"You don't understand, Robin," she said, her voice cracking as the memories of her past crept into the forefront of her mind, "The time for us to have a child will never come."

"Don't say that-"

"I'm barren," she said, as if he hadn't spoken at all.

He watched as she closed her eyes and tears continued to stain her blushed cheeks. He felt his stomach rise to his chest with agony; the love of his life was in more pain than he ever could have imagined. He'd truly broken her with his actions and was astounded at the way she still wanted him in her life; how she was able to refrain from harming those responsible for her unhappiness although there was no chance for her to have what she truly wanted.

He wasn't sure what else to say as the following words escaped without his consent, "But how? How is that possible?"

She shook her head, the same guilt that appeared on his face only moments ago reflected in her own features as she said, "Does it matter? It happened and there's no way to change it."

"No, it doesn't matter," he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. It didn't matter what happened in the past; their future was all that mattered now. He kissed her temple as she cried into his chest and he whispered with extreme sincerity, "I'm sorry."

 **The End.**


	7. Shot Through the Heart

The attack was a surprise. No one saw it coming in the still of the night. They were surrounded in the depths of the Enchanted Forest; their camp no longer a safe haven, but now a war zone. Charming wielded his sword like a true knight. Snow fired arrows with ease, as if she was still a bandit on the run in the woods. Granny was most impressive with the skill of her cross bow, never seeming to lose her touch even in her old age. Dwarves fought with pickaxes, their names engraved on the side with pride as they battled alongside their friends, while the Merry Men grabbed anything they could find to use as a weapon. Most used bows, others swords or daggers. Friar Tuck used a long staff to knock out his opponents, which was most fascinating to watch.

Regina stood amongst the crowd, some former enemies that were now her friends and others new allies they met along the road, her hands wielding fireballs ready to be tossed at the nearest attacker. By her side was the rugged thief, Robin Hood, with a new arrow placed into his bow as quickly as the last one pierced the winged monsters whipping about overhead. His skills in combat were wondrous to behold, but she could never admit that aloud, especially not to him.

A flying monkey came swooping down toward them and the sorceress seemed to be a bit quicker than the archer. A ball of fire flew out into the sky, blasting the creature into a tree where Robin pierced it in place with an arrow. He chuckled as he nocked another arrow into place, "It seems we make a great pair, Your Majesty."

"One battle proves nothing, thief," she scoffed, turning to char another monkey as she felt the wind pick up from it's strong wings guiding it in their direction.

She expected to hear a clever quip from the outlaw, but was surprised when there was no response. As quickly as she turned, a flying monkey had grabbed hold of him by the shoulders to steal him away. He dropped his weapon as he was carried off into the sky, shouting in pain and terror while clawing at the large, monstrous nails digging into his flesh. Without a second thought, Regina transported herself in a cloud of purple smoke to stand on the tallest branch of a nearby tree. She formed a fireball and threw it into the ugly face of the attacker. The monkey dropped Robin and she quickly transported herself to the ground, using her magic to catch him in midair. She lowered him slowly to rest against the nearest tree stump beside his weapon. She ran to his side, kneeling down as he cried out in agony.

"Hold still," she commanded in a frustrated tone, unable to get a clear look at his wound to heal it before he bled out in the forest.

"Regina!" He shouted. His eyes widened in terror as another creature came flying in their direction, seeking to kidnap the Queen.

She wasn't used to such informalities between them, but heeded his warning nonetheless. She lifted the bow into her hands, nocking an arrow into place and letting it fly. It pierced the monkey between the eyes and she watched it fall to the ground, pleased with her ability which was revealed when a smirk appeared across her otherwise fierce expression. She never used a weapon after learning dark magic from Rumplestiltskin, but she remembered stealing away to the forest during her marriage to King Leopold and teaching herself a thing or two about archery to pass the time. She was glad to see her lessons paid off.

Regina turned back to the outlaw and noticed the way he was staring at her. It wasn't his usual smug grin that often irritated her. His blue eyes were gleaming with something altogether different. No one had ever looked at her that way. She felt uncomfortable for a brief moment, realizing it was a look of desire and that she was the thing he desired. Her wit lacked it's typical quickness as she stared back at him with a similar expression; one of longing and attraction.

Their gaze was interrupted when the Charmings came running toward them. He sheathed his sword and announced, "It seems that's the last of them for now."

Snow knelt beside Regina and looked down at Robin's wound as she asked, "What happened?"

"Is that really a question worth asking?" The Queen scoffed. It was obvious what happened and the reminder from her stepdaughter made it possible for her to refocus her attention on healing him rather than staring deeply into the eyes of a man who agitated her immensely.

"Will he be alright? Can you heal him?" She asked quickly, noticing the way his blood seeped through the fabric of his shirt.

Regina nodded, "Go gather the others and regroup in a new location. I'll heal Robin and when we return, I'll do my best to heal any one else who has been harmed."

Charming held out his hand to assist Snow from the ground and they took their leave in the direction of the rest of their army. Regina pulled at his shirt, but struggled to get a clear assessment of how serious his injuries were. She sighed, "I have to take it off. I can't heal something I can't see."

Robin nodded and sat up, expecting her to undress him. She rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand, his bare chest was exposed to her. She took a deep breath, not surprised that he was as toned as he was, but unprepared for how arousing the sight was to her. She swallowed hard and leaned in closer for a better look at his shoulders. They had deep gashes that would take a lot of power from her, but it was a simple fix compared to the others things she'd had to do with her magic. She placed her hands at the base of his neck, her hands bloody as he winced from her touch. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, putting on that irritated mask to distract her from the feeling of his muscles beneath her palms, "It's just a scratch. Hold still."

Robin stared at her as she breathed in and focused hard on the task at hand. Her eyebrows furrowed together, a vein appearing in her forehead as her lips pursed together. She was beautiful and of course he'd noticed this before, he'd be a fool not to, but even more so when they weren't bickering over the sound of cracking twigs and horses hooves as they traveled the land with their armies. He was fascinated by her intense concentration and easily attracted to this new side of her. He closed his eyes when he felt the pain disappearing from his body, imagining her actions with his bow from only moments ago. If he'd had the strength, he might have taken her right there in the middle of the battle. He'd seen women archers, having taught most of them along the road in Locksley, but there was something about the way Regina used his weapon. She had magic. There was no need for her to be troubled with such humane devices, but she'd chosen to use it rather than char that monkey to a crisp. It showed him that she was just like the rest of them; she was more than an evil sorceress as so many claimed her to be... She was human.

He opened his eyes and smiled up at her, "I wasn't aware the Evil Queen knew the first thing about archery."

She smirked, wanting to be bothered by his assumption of her, but secretly amused by his acknowledgment of her skill, "Perhaps that's because, like the rest of my Kingdom, you were blinded by my title."

"You're not evil," he stated confidently. It caught her attention, her eyes peering at him briefly before focusing again on healing him. He chose to continue, "Evil doesn't fight alongside those who used to fear and despise them to help the common good. Evil doesn't save children or heal thieves. I've heard many stories about your reign over this Kingdom, but what I've seen from you doesn't make me believe them in the slightest."

His words affected her deeply, like most things did for her. She wasn't evil, not anymore, but it was all still new for her. He heard stories about her slaughtering various villages and beheading anyone who swore their allegiance to Snow White. To him they were stories of people he didn't know, including her, but to Regina, they were real. She did those things and for that, she couldn't help feeling that part of her would always be looked upon as evil.

She ignored his statements, hesitating for a moment before finally removing her hands from his shoulders, "You'll still feel a bit weak so you should get some rest, but otherwise you're healed."

He took her hand in both of his, staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes as he said, "Thank you."

That simple gesture of gratitude was the most sincere thing anyone had said to her in years, decades even. As satisfying as it was to keep up her strong façade, the feeling of being appreciated was enough to soften her features and her heart. She smiled and accepted his hands, peering down at them as they gripped her own with a firmness she enjoyed. He provided a sense of security and warmth that she hadn't realized she missed from a man.

She was about to respond when suddenly she caught sight of a tattoo on his forearm. It was familiar, engrained in her mind from decades before when a naïve fairy believed she could lead her to her happy ending. This man, the one who irritated her so and sat before her with his chiseled torso exposed to her, was the man she spotted in the tavern all those years ago. Her hands trembled, her breath growing uneven as her heart pounded against her chest. It couldn't be. She despised him, loathed him. He couldn't be her soulmate, but the marking on his arm was as clear as the sun rising over the Eastern hemisphere in the early morning. This was no mistake yet she feared it was some cruel trick; Robin Hood was the man with the lion tattoo.

Noticing the shift in her body, Robin leaned forward and asked, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head and finally removed her hand from his secure grip. She felt faint, wanting to stand and run far away from the outlaw, but her body failed her in attempting such an escape. Her voice was unsteady as she said, "We should head back to camp."

"Or we could stay," he suggested, his tone soft as he spoke those enticing words. He shrugged, "A few minutes more with a common thief wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

She finally stood, her legs nearly giving out as she leaned against the tree above him. He struggled to his feet as well, causing him to stand closer to her than he'd intended. He placed his hand on her bicep and looked into her eyes with great concern, "Regina, what's wrong?"

"It's you," she said, pulling her arm away from him. Her voice was harsher than she wanted it to sound, but she was too overwhelmed to correct it.

"I apologize if I've offended you in any way, Your Majesty-"

"I'm not offended by you, thief," she spat, trying to find a way to run so she wouldn't have to explain herself to him. A sudden spark of memory returned to her as she thought about her son, Henry. If he were here, he'd tell her not to run; to be brave and allow herself to find happiness. He'd encourage her to embrace the light that was suddenly possible for her to have after so many years hiding in the comfort of the darkness she was so accustomed to. He had the heart of the truest believer and even after finding out who she was and all the horrible things she'd done, he continued to believe in her. He was the only one who trusted her wholeheartedly and wished her to find her happy ending. Even if he couldn't remember her now, she would always remember him and knew that honoring his faith in her would be the best way to keep his memory in her heart forever. She sighed, "Your tattoo. I've seen it before."

He leaned back, surprised by her words and slightly confused by them as well. He looked down at his arm and tried to recall a time that their paths had crossed for her to have seen it. He gazed into her eyes, "We've met before?"

She shook her head, "No. But a long time ago, a fairy told me I could find my happy ending. She led me to a tavern and showed me a man that I was destined to be with. She called him my soulmate. I know it sounds ridiculous and I never saw his face, but- but I did see his tattoo."

"It was me?" He asked, his eyes widening and a gentle smile appearing on his face.

She nodded, looking away from him, "I ran. I was too afraid to approach you."

"Well," he stepped forward and took her hand in his as he continued, "You're not running now. What's changed?"

She smiled gently, accepting his hand and feeling a sense of happiness from his touch, but also an overwhelming amount of sadness when she said, "My son, Henry. I never would have found him if I didn't run from the tavern that night, but I know if he were here now, he'd want me to stay. He's very stubborn that way."

"Much like his mother, I presume," he chuckled, happy to see that his statement was taken with a light heart by the Queen. He placed his other hand on the side of her face, a risk he was willing to take although he feared she still might reject him. When she looked into his eyes, he felt the earth shattering feeling of love taking hold of his heart. She was a stubborn woman, but in that moment he knew he would never stop fighting for her. He smiled and said, "I've been drawn to you since the moment I first set eyes on you, Regina. Now I understand why that is."

"What do you see in me?" She asked, her heart torn between loving a man she hardly knew and giving in to the darkness once again.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me: a second chance," he stated.

She shook her head, "I've had plenty of second chances. I don't deserve another. I'll lose you as quickly as I lost everyone else I ever loved because I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings."

"Regina," he said, wanting his next words to live within her soul for the rest of eternity, "We all deserve a second chance at happiness. Some are given more chances than others. You just have to open your eyes to see it and once you do, you have to be willing to fight to keep it. I won't let you slip away from me. If I'd known, I never would have let you run from that tavern because I needed you as much as you needed me. But now I see that things happen when they're meant to and now that I have you, I'll never let you run from me again."

He just told her he'd never let her fall to darkness again. He'd be her light. Well, not in so many words, but that was what Regina took from what he said. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him. It just took this moment, this eye opening moment, for them to see how much they needed one another. After weeks of her heart feeling so broken from the loss of Henry, she felt it mending as she listened to his words. It was possible for her to love someone and she wanted that someone to be Robin Hood.

"I suppose I don't always appreciate what I have right in front of me," she stated before stealing him in a kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together, as they were destined to find one another. His hand remained on her cheek as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist. His body was warm, contrary to the chill that filled the air of the Enchanted Forest that evening. The moonlight shone above them as they held each other tight, never wanting to let go. He leaned back for only a moment, only long enough to look into her eyes to see the same glimmer of hope reflecting in them that he knew must have filled his own icy blue irises. Their lips met again and this time, he deepened their embrace and allowed his hands to explore more of his Queen. He removed the black feather wrap she wore around her neck, exposing more of her skin to him. He felt the dip where her neck met her collarbone and ran his palm over it as it drifted up to hold her chin in place.

He removed his lips from hers and stared deeply into her eyes before placing them softly against the flesh of her neck and kissing at her skin. She breathed out and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the tree to revel in his delicate touch. It was arousing to feel him nipping and sucking, but it also provided a sense of security. She was giving in to this man who, only moments ago, she was barking orders at and fighting alongside with on the battlefield. What would their friends say? What happened if Snow or Charming returned to find them pressed intimately against one another? He licked along her neck to her earlobe before nibbling softly. A chill ran up her spine as wetness pooled between her thighs. Suddenly, she didn't care. She wanted him. The Evil Queen wanted the King of Thieves to make love to her atop a bed of leaves or against the bark of a tree; perhaps even both. She wanted to smell of forest, whether it be from their physical location or just his own scent encompassing her entire being, she didn't care.

When she no longer felt the scruff of his beard scratching at her skin, she opened her eyes and found him staring at her with a gentle smile. She returned the gesture and he sheepishly stated, "May I remove your dress, Your Majesty?"

"I think we're beyond formalities, wouldn't you agree?" She turned her body to face the tree so her back was in his view. He began untying the laces of her corset-back gown, moving slowly to provide anticipation for what he couldn't wait to see hiding under the garment. Each string revealed a new part of her flesh and he placed gentle kisses down her back as it appeared to him. She closed her eyes again, out of pleasure, but also disbelief that she was sharing this moment with the outlaw. When the gown was open, he allowed himself a view of her toned, sleek back. Muscles shone in the moonlight as chills rose on her skin. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, kissing at the top of her spine as he said, "I'll keep you warm."

And she believed him. She had no reason not to. He would keep her warm for as long as she lived and that thought was satisfying to her. The gown fell to the floor, her body completely exposed in the crisp air. She turned to face him and he took a step back, wanting a clear view of the woman he was falling madly in love with. Her breasts were perfectly round as her nipples pointed both from her arousal and the cold, her stomach tight and flat, and her thighs thick and toned, hiding her sex out of his sight. She was beautiful; like an angel as the glow of the moon surrounded her silhouette. He shook his head as he drank in her beauty, almost unable to believe that she was his, as he said, "Stunning in every way."

She bit down on her lower lip to hide her smile and blush of her cheeks at his words. The Evil Queen didn't blush, but it seems that Regina Mills did. He stepped closer and placed his hands on her hips, wishing to feel all of her. He pressed the front of his body into hers, his erect member pointing against her pelvis through the fabric of his breeches. She continued to gaze into his eyes as her hands drifted down the length of his incredible abs until they reached the button of his trousers. She released his length from its leather prison with ease as his pants dropped to the ground. They were both completely vulnerable to one another, taking the moment to examine the body of the person they were about to make love to.

Robin knelt down, gathering leaves and grass to create a comfortable bed for them to lay upon. He picked away the twigs and tossed them aside before holding out his hand for her. She took it and he helped her to the ground to kneel before him. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear that moved astray from its place in her regal up do before he leaned forward to steal her in a tender kiss. Their passion grew as he guided her to her back, pressing his hand against her hip. Her hands pulled him over her as they gripped tightly at his back, needing his body closer to her for warmth and arousal. Her legs opened for him and his length pressed gently against her sex, both of them wet and ready to accept the other fully into their lives.

Their lips parted and they gazed into each other's eyes, a sea of blue enraptured with the sight of hazelnut brown as he slowly entered her for the first time. Regina's mouth opened to exhale deeply upon feeling his size and Robin pressed his lips together in an audible moan. Their eyes never veered away as they made love to one another amidst the quiet night in the Enchanted Forest. He'd heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen, but this was by far the one he would never forget.

 **The End.**


	8. Souls of the Departed

"This looks like Storybrooke," Henry said, his eyes scanning the environment and trying to comprehend his surroundings, "After a hurricane."

"We're the hurricane," Regina stated, holding his hand protectively in hers. She looked from her son to her lover, feeling her heart pounding nervously in her chest. There was a time in her life when ruining the lives of others was a sport or a game to her. She'd slaughtered villages, burned houses, and murdered servants in cold blood. However, the ones she knew she would face here were the ones she never wanted to lose in the first place. The underworld was a place where the dead stayed when they had unfinished business with the living. She knew, without a doubt, she would find her mother here. She hoped, with Cora finally having a heart, she might be more of a help in this place rather than a threat. But it was the underworld. It was a place of dark magic. Anything could happen.

She feared the worst, like any former villain might when venturing into a land filled with people whose lives they'd taken. She imagined Graham would be the first to haunt her. Marian too. A number of men from her royal guard, whom she'd murdered when they disobeyed her, would be ready to watch her burn for what she'd done to them. For the first time in Regina's entire life, she was terrified. Not of dying, but of falling back into the darkness. In the underworld she knew she'd have to face these people, but fighting them would require magic and she feared she would turn to dark magic when the time came.

Sensing her fear, Robin placed his hand on her lower back. He rubbed gently, something he did often when he knew something was troubling her, "What's wrong?"

She looked into his blue eyes and sighed, "I'm not safe here."

"I won't let anything happen to you," he stated firmly.

Henry stepped closer, "Me either."

She smiled weakly, "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

The trio ventured further into the depths of this horrid place, having split up from the group to find Killian Jones. She knew she could protect Robin and Henry, but that she would have to risk her own redemption in order to do it. They passed the clock tower, fallen from its place above the library making up the debris on the main road. Shops were empty while others were completely destroyed. Granny's was dark and grim compared to its usual welcoming aura.

Suddenly, there was a crackling sound coming from the woods behind the diner. Robin held out his arm to shield Regina and Henry from whatever it was. She conjured a fire ball while he nocked an arrow into place, both of them following the sound into the depths of the forest with their son close behind. They didn't walk far before Robin caught sight of a shadowy figure hiding behind a tree. He stepped forward, "Show yourself!"

Regina felt faint, her heart pumping the way it might when one has a broken heart. She wanted to sit, focus her breathing. She couldn't understand what was happening to her until the figure revealed himself. He was small and old, his hair gray and thinning, but she would have recognized him anywhere.

"Daddy?" She said in disbelief. Of all the people she feared she'd run into, guilt washed over her when she looked upon her father's face. She'd rather fight against the ghosts of those she didn't care about then look into the eyes of the first man she ever loved. He stood before her in the same clothes he'd worn the night she tore his heart from his chest. The sight of him caused her physical and emotional agony as the memories of her actions came flooding back. Not that they ever left. Every time she spoke her son's name, she was reminded of the two men she lost in her life: her father and Daniel. She hesitantly stepped forward, her eyes studying him as she asked, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, my darling," he responded, not moving from where he stood. Robin's arrow remained pointed in his direction and he could sense the man's protectiveness over his daughter.

She tilted her head to the side, knowing there was only one way to be certain it was truly him. She took a deep breath, knowing the answer to her next question would cause her great pain, "What was the last thing you said to me before you died?"

Without looking away from her, he answered in a solemn tone, "I believe, if given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours."

Tears fell from Regina's eyes as the words rang in her ears, the words that haunted her throughout her entire life. She ran forward and flung her arms around her father, crying into his shoulder much the same way she did the night he died. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, taking in this moment with his daughter that he hadn't felt in many years. Robin disarmed and lowered his bow, stepping next to Henry and putting his arm around the young boy as they watched the encounter.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," she cried, wanting to say those words for far too long. He rubbed her back to soothe her cries, hushing her as she continued to sob into his shoulder.

"You made your choice, my love. You don't have to apologize to me for wanting your happy ending," he replied. If there was one thing about Prince Henry, it was his devotion to his daughter. Even in his death, he supported her every decision.

She shook her head, "I shouldn't have done this to you. There could have been another way."

He pulled away from her slightly, his brown eyes looking into her matching ones. Regina always resembled Cora more than she ever did him, but she had his eyes. They revealed so much more than she realized, as long as you were looking at them properly. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the fresh tears that fell as he said, "You and I both know there wasn't. Snow White would have found you and killed you for what you did. I don't think I could have survived losing you."

Regina calmed herself, but only enough to speak more clearly, "I've missed you."

"And I you, Regina," he replied, smiling as tears of his own escaped his eyes. Finally he asked, "Did you get your happy ending? Did you defeat Snow White?"

She took a deep breath, "Snow is alive and well, but I did find something in the new world that does make me very happy."

"And what is that?"

Regina reluctantly removed herself from her father's embrace and reached her hand out for her son. He looked at Robin who nodded and the boy stepped forward to take her hand. She gripped it tightly and looked back at her father as she said, "This is my son."

It was as if time stood still for the old man as he looked at the boy she presented to him. He looked toward her in disbelief, "I'm a grandfather?"

She nodded with a smile and whispered, "His name is Henry."

Prince Henry nearly fell to the ground, overwhelmed with emotion, "Regina."

"You brought me to him, Daddy."

Silence fell over the family as her words settled in the forest air. Robin stood still, observing the moment between them and allowing them their time together. Henry held out his hand like a proper gentleman, "It's nice to finally meet you, sir."

Prince Henry laughed through his tears, pulling the boy into a hug as he replied, "Call me whatever you'd like, but don't call me sir."

The boy chuckled and hugged his grandfather, "Mom told me a lot about you when I was growing up. She said you liked horses."

He released his grandson from his embrace and said, "I taught her how to ride."

The two moved to sit on the stump of a tree nearby as Robin approached Regina, still standing where she reunited with her father only moments ago. He put his arm around her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," she smiled, her gaze fixated on her father and son getting to know one another, "I just never thought this was possible."

"Your father seems like he was a wonderful man. Much like Henry is growing up to be," Robin stated before adding, "It must be in the name."

She chuckled, finally looking at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, her cheek resting on his chest in a tight embrace. She sighed into him, closing her eyes briefly to revel in the moment. Upon opening them, the two returned, her father's arm draped comfortably over her son's shoulders as if they'd known one another since the day she adopted him.

"And I don't believe I've had the pleasure of being introduced to your new beau, my dear," Henry Senior said.

"Robin of Locksley, Your Grace," he bowed rather than holding out his hand, recognizing that the man was still a prince as much as he was Regina's father.

The old man smirked, "Perhaps in another life I was royalty. Here, however, I am merely a man, much like yourself, Robin Hood. Henry will do just fine."

"Of course," Robin stood straight again, smiling at her father. He continued, "I've heard many stories about you, sir."

"I'm surprised Regina spoke of me at all," he sighed, knowing it must have been hard for her to remember him while living with what she'd done.

"With great fondness, I might add. You meant a great deal to her, sir, and you always will."

"Thank you," he nodded and continued, "I'd like to have a word in private with my daughter, if I may."

Robin stepped back, holding his arm out for Henry to follow him beyond the trees. Regina stood with her father, still in awe that he was there at all. He took her hand and led her to the stump where the two sat together in a brief silence. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Your hair is shorter than I remember," he said.

She smirked, "A new look came with the new world."

He nodded and finally said, "You've raised a brilliant boy, Regina. He tells me you've changed your ways. Found light in your life through him and this Robin fellow."

"I have. They've taught me that second chances do exist," she stated, taking his other hand in hers and playing with his fingers the way she did as a little girl.

"That's all I ever wanted for you, Regina. I'm just glad I was able to see it for myself," he kissed her temple before standing. He watched the way her eyes flickered with despair, as if she was aware that her time with him was nearly over. He sighed, "We will meet again, my darling girl, but I've seen all I needed to in order to move on."

"What do you mean?" She stood, nearly frantic that she'd have to lose him yet again.

"I've been waiting for you. I couldn't continue on to the next life without seeing your happiness for myself. I wanted to be sure it was all worth it in the end," he placed his hand on her cheek before continuing, "I'm glad to see it was."

"But you can't leave. I just got here. There's so much more I want to tell you. I need you," she admitted, her voice cracking the way it did when she was a girl.

He sighed, "You don't need me, dear. You have all that you need just beyond that tree. But in moments of weakness, just think of me and I will be there. In here." He pointed to her heart before getting one last look at her eyes. He smiled, "I am so proud of you, Regina."

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered, tears staining her cheeks as she watched him begin to disappear before her eyes.

His hand slipped from hers as he replied, "Always."

Then he was gone. This time forever. Regina felt her heart break from the loss. It was cruel, being in this place and seeing those she loved just to watch them leave her again. She wanted to collapse to the ground in agony, but her body fought against her mind and heart. She stood still, refusing to blink in case he returned, but she knew he wouldn't. Her father was gone, but she was content knowing he'd be at peace with the knowledge that she'd found her happiness.

As if on cue, Robin and Henry took their places by her side. Her lover placed his hand on the small of her back while her son took her hand in his, "Mom?" She looked at him and immediately spotted the worry and sadness in his expression, "What happened?"

"He moved on," she said simply.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, confused by her statement.

"He found peace in meeting you. It was time for him to go," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, my love," Robin whispered, hoping the simple gesture would help in some way.

"So what do we do now?" Henry asked, realizing how much time they'd lost in the forest.

"We should head to Town Hall to meet up with the others," she suggested, already walking ahead of them in that direction. They followed closely behind, but no other words were spoken as the trio walked to their destination.

Regina reflected on the recent events and found herself smiling rather than weeping or mourning. She'd seen her father. He'd forgiven her. He'd met Henry and Robin. But most of all, he was proud of the person she became. Those simple words rang in her ears the entire way to Town Hall. Because of them, she no longer feared the Evil Queen inside her. His words, like Robin and Henry's presence in her life, would give her all the strength she needed to make it out of the underworld alive and unaffected by the darkness. Or so she hoped. And if there was one thing she learned from her redemption, it's that hope is the most powerful magic of all.


End file.
